The present invention relates to candles, and more particularly, to scented candles.
Prior to the present invention, scented candles have been produced by adding various scent producing materials to candle wax in the formation of the candle body. Although candles formed of such an admixture of candle wax and scent producing material have been effective for producing a fragrance, the fragrance of a particular candle cannot be altered to suit the individual taste of a consumer without replacing the candle. Indeed, the ability to change fragrances of a scented candle at will would be a decidedly superior advantage over prior art candles, and would enjoy the economical and desirable effect of prolonging the useful life of a particular candlestick.
Those advantages have been recognized in the art, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,917 to Naz. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,917 to Naz, however, attempted to solve the problem by placing a donut-shaped odorizer element about the lighted end of a candle.
The present invention offers a more desirable and economic solution. The present invention comprises, in combination, a candle holder having vertically extending side walls of the type adapted to receive and encircle a candle, a wick cone centrally disposed within the candle holder wherein the wick cone comprises a generally conically shaped vertically extending first candle body member having a candle wick extending substantially along the longitudinal axis thereof and having a base member formed integrally therewith. The base member is adapted to centrally and firmly position the wick cone within the bottom of the candle holder. A plurality of sculptured odorizing chips formed of a mixture of candle wax or paraffin material and at least one scent producing material are disposed within the candle holder around the wick cone. When the wick cone is lighted, the odorizing chips are heated and the aroma of the scent producing material is released. In the event a candle user wishes to change the fragrance, the user need only replace the odorizing chips in the candle holder.
Additionally, in the past, candle users have been stymied in their quest for individualized candle fragrances. Users have been limited in their fragrance selection to the particular fragrances chosen by the candle manufacturers. The present invention allows users to mix odorizing chips containing a variety of scent producing materials, thus arriving at a unique and individually pleasing aroma.
Also, scent producing compounds add impurities to the candle wax and cause a softening of the candle body. The melting point of the candle is thereby reduced leading to a shorter candle life and messier burning. Additional care must be taken in packaging, transporting and handling such candles. Consequently, candle manufacturers have generally attempted to strike a balance between the quantity of scent producing material used in relation to candle wax used to arrive at a compromise. Unfortunately, that compromise results in a softer candle which is, at best, inefficient at producing a fragrance.
The prior art attempted to solve the problem by forming an additional cavity in a candle body and inserting a columnar body impregnated with scent producing compounds in that cavity, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,045 to Reiher. That, of course, leads to increased manufacturing costs.
The present invention obviates the problems of the past. The aforementioned wick cone may be formed from candle wax alone, thereby retaining the inherent hardness and melting point of candle wax. The odorizing chips may be formed with a high concentration of scent producing material, thus achieving a higher degree of fragrance in a particular burning time than was achievable using prior art techniques. The odorizing chips may be packaged, transported and sold in bags, and the softness of the chips themselves would have no effect. The chips are distributed about the wick cone in a candle holder, and thus their lower melting point would not shorten the life of the candle or render the candle messy to burn.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful scented candle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and useful scented candle in which the scent producing material is added to the candle in the form of a plurality of odorizing chips.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become evident in light of the following detailed description, viewed in conjunction with the referenced drawings, of a preferred exemplary system according to the invention. The foregoing and following description of the invention is for exemplary purposes only. The true spirit and scope of the invention is set forth in the appended claims.